


Impress

by orphan_account



Series: One-word Super Sentai couples prompts [3]
Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Super Sentai Series, Tensou Sentai Goseiger
Genre: F/M, Flirting, I have no shame, agri's got a crush, crack ship, pirate and an angel, so does luka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Let's go Black Angel."Agri supressed a shiver at her tone, he would oblige her. After all who was he to deny a chance to impress her.





	Impress

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crack ship that I love. So this is for my own self-indulgence but I hope you all enjoy it too XD. If I could I'd ship everyone with Luka I love her so much. Plus crack shipping is one of my favourite guilty pleasures XD

Agri was intrigued by these so called ‘space pirates’, to him they were one giant contradiction. Their continued refusal to admit that they helped selflessly amused him to no end. It was true that for a Sentai they were rough around the edges but Agri believed it was a refreshing and entertaining change.

                While the rest of the Goseigers thought them unfit to protect and save the earth, Agri saw a bigger picture. The Zangyack would fall to this band of stubborn pirates he was certain and it would be because of the very reason most saw them as unworthy to be called Sentai. Their raw power and innovative mindsets were to be admired but it was Luka- Gokai-Yellow who impressed him the most.

                She put on an aloof attitude, presenting to the world a greedy front, making it known she cared for little else besides jewels and money but Agri wasn’t fooled. She cared for money but it wasn’t out of a desire for self-gain. He’d seen her when himself and Moune were tailing the pirates, hang behind her crew briefly to slip some yen into a small desperate child’s begging hands before moving on as if nothing happened. She was bold and obviously cared for her crewmates, her not so subtle fussing over them outside and inside battles proved that irrefutably.

So, when the mischievous pirate turned to him with a playful smirk daring him.

                “Let’s go Black Angel.”

Supressing a shiver at her tone, Agri decided he would oblige her, smirking dangerously underneath his helmet and stood behind her his weapon poised. Who was he to deny a chance to impress her in return. A chance she so openly gave too boot.

                Later on, during both teams’ celebrations aboard the Gokai Galleon- Agri believed it was called, he noticed Luka quietly heading above deck. Curious Agri slipped away a few moments later following the way she had left. He found her atop the crow’s nest.

                “I figured you’d follow me up here.” She commented flippantly. Agri cocked an eyebrow and stepped forward arms crossed.

                “And how did you manage that.” He inquired bemusedly.

                “Oh, I don’t know, just a hunch.” Luka smiled teasingly eye’s flickering to his lips. It was the only invitation Agri needed, licking his own lips in anticipation he edged closer.

                “A Pirate and an Angel, who would’ve thought.” He murmured wryly.

                “Who would’ve thought.” She echoed and then their lips met.

                Needless to say, Agri deemed Luka well and truly impressed by him after he pulled away leaving her breathless. A feat she was all to eager to match much to Agri’s delight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to comment and kudos and odd pair I know but that one scene just did me in XD I couldn't resist.


End file.
